Because I Love You
by ekatia217
Summary: What if the battle results against Apophis went a little differently? What happens if a forgetting spell is involved? What if all she does afterwards is because she loves them? All those letters addressed to them, because she loved them. Walt&Anubis as one person TSS spoilers. Rated T for slight language. Friendship/romance/hurt-comfort/family
1. Forgetting You

**A/N : Hola ^.^ I feel horrible for abandoning all my stories. I know I made a promise, but I found out something about myself: I am horrible at keeping promises… : \ I feel horrible :( Anyways, I recently finished The Serpent's Shadow which was amazing! Uhh… if you haven't read it yet, damn, cuz I really wanna scream what made me go AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! In the story, but sorry. If you haven't read the book yet, I suggest you don't read this FF because it gives away a lot about the end. **

**Now, for those that did read the book, this FF isn't gonna be like it. I twisted the final battle a little, but it still follows the basic plot line. Um, it's not a one-shot [thank god; I'm sorry but I'm not a big fan of one-shots, and if I like one, then it has to be really good] and there's quite a few chapters to come. Sorry for the super long A/N btw… I definitely have my eyes set on finishing this ENTIRE FF, because I have everything planned out :p Btw, SUMMER! It's super hot in NY, which is really annoying. So much rain and yadayadayada, the temps are really high. I have most of the chapters written out, just have to type all of them out :) Anyways, disclaimer. I own none of these freaking amazing characters! :'( Rick does… Enjoy!**

Sadie's POV

Spells were cast by magicians, gods and our trainees. They were flying everywhere. Felix had set amok penguins; two of them waddled up to Apophis. He swatted them, and they flew towards Jacobi and her team, knocking two of them out. I would laugh if my life wasn't in danger of death.

When the majority of our trainees were forced to hold off Jacobi's team, Bast, Bes, Carter, Walt [also Anubis… ugh them, he, whatever!] and a few other gods, were left with me to fight Apophis. Bloody wonderful fight this was going to be.

My poor Wikipedia brother was blasted into a pile of rubbish. Even with the power of Horus channeling through him, he took a few moments to recover.

I cast the 'ha-di' spell at Apophis. I wasn't sure if the destroy spell could work on a monster, but I was running out of options! So don't judge me. He deflected the spell and it bounced off the ceiling.

Now lemme tell you this. We were inside part of a pyramid, which isn't the safest or nicest place to fight with a giant sun eating snake that wanted to annihilate every last breathing thing on Earth.

My ha-di spelled was aimed at the ceiling and now, parts of the pyramid began to crumble, and I, being the one that life hates much, was being crushed under a giant slab of stone, or whatever this rubbish is called. [No, Carter, I would not like to know what it's called while my body is being crushed under a forty pound rock!]

"Sadie Kane," rasped Apophis. Everyone was deathly silent. Great call wasn't it? The destroyer of humans was growling at me, and nobody takes the chance to attack him…brilliant, eh? His eyes were gleaming with evil. I don't know how, it just was. I then realized I was basically about to die. I couldn't remember the spell to remove the damn rock.

"You've been nothing but a burden ever since you were born! Especially your meddling mother," he cackled. He roared a spell and the hieroglyphics, 'forget,' blazed in front of me.

"No!" screamed several voices. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing the spell to hit me, and then lose my memory. Somehow, it never hit me.

"NO!" Apophis screamed. I opened my eyes. The gods and the few initiates that were with us took that moment to strike. I had no idea what happened. I saw Walt collapsed on the floor. I pieced everything together in shock.

Carter rushed over and spoke, "Ha-di." The rock shattered and he pulled me up.

"Walt…he…" I stammered. Carter looked away, and that was enough to prove it.

"He took the spell for himself," he said sadly. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes, ready to spill. "Come on, we have to do this." I swallowed, and pulled out the figurine. Everywhere around us, objects were exploding, people were getting blasted with spells, and it was horrifying.

"Let's do this," I whispered. Bes and Bast leapt at Apophis, keeping him away from us as we began the spell.

Carter was shaking so much…poor boy. Bast and Bes were going through a rough time, trying to hold off Apophis as we chanted the spell. His shadow began to smoke and the figurine became warm in my hands. Gross.

"WE EXILE YOU BEYOND THE VOID. YOU ARE NO MORE!" we screamed the last part.

The next few seconds were indescribable. Let's just make it short by saying lots of things exploded, relief, shock and a huge mix of emotion was shared by everyone.

I'm just going to skip forward a little. Carter ran off to help Zia and, myself, I still couldn't believe what had happened. I ran to find Walt, hoping the damages couldn't be too bad. Everyone hopes…right? But like wishes, it rarely comes true.

**Errr...so first chapter, maybe not so good. Currently typing up the second chapter. Trip to Manhattan today! Woohoo! Finally getting out of this house -.- So like, I haven't written in a long time, so my style has definitely changed : \ But review ^.^ Virtual cookies? **

**vicki **


	2. Confusion is Inevitable

**Sorry about the lateness…I did promise it today but I went to Manhattan and I was trying to work on it on the train but this weird lady next to me kept dancing in her seat and trying to read what I was writing…so I gave up, scooched out and ignored her. : \ Anything in bold is Anubis's thoughts and regular is Walt : ) **

I woke up with severe pain, but mostly pain in my head. I didn't feel like myself. Where the heck was I? I thought I was in Seattle, with my mom, who was still freaking out about my health. I was lying in ruins, in an awkward angle.

**What happened? **That was a voice inside my head… definitely not mine. I know what my conscience sounds like, alright?

"Walt!" a blonde girl screamed. She tackled me, adding more pain. I tried not to groan.

**Who's Walt? **Umm… okay, now confirmed it's not me.

I pushed the girl away. I saw more hurt in her already tear-stained face. She had dirt and things smudged across her face but her sapphire blue eyes stood out, even with the tears swimming in them. Her hair was a streaked mess.

"Who are you?" I asked. I saw my question break her heart even further. Wait, I didn't even know her? Why does that matter?

Something inside of me, a feeling, that definitely wasn't me, felt broken and painful. Maybe just the mortal terror after she attacked me…or that creepy voice in my head.

**Rude. **

'I didn't ask for your comment!' I retorted silently. I was going insane. I woke up somewhere that was NOT Seattle, in a pile of stone, which a crazy girl attacked me and a voice inside my head. If that's your definition of normal, go ahead and have fun, but this is not my life.

"You don't remember me? Or anyone?" she asked quietly; the tears continued flowing, even though she wasn't racking with sobs.

"No," I replied quite bluntly.

She smiled sadly. "Of course. Why didn't you just let me take the spell?" she said quietly. I was 99% sure she was talking to herself, but that just confused me even further.

A dark boy rushed up to her.

"Sadie! Are you okay?" he demanded. She looked away, to avoid looking at anyone with the tears.

"Yeah, if you count both the guys I love with their memories gone…" she whispered, and then trekked off.

**What? **

'Hey, don't ask me. I'm confused as you are!' I reminded the voice. I was still on the pile of rubble. The boy that had run up to the girl, Sadie, looked at me. I looked back awkwardly.

The next few hours were more confusing than the few minutes with the girl.

People were rushing around, and unthinkable things were happening. Broken items were being repaired within seconds; hieroglyphs were glowing and giant holographic animals were thundering around.

A girl named Jaz had rushed me off to what was called 'The Brooklyn House.' She didn't want to talk to me, and I could tell she was fighting back tears also.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" I complained. "And why are people that I don't even know worrying about me?"

At that point, Jaz was ready to explode. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I can't…I just can't do this. Just don't go anywhere. Someone will explain it to you," she muttered. She stormed out and then a few minutes later, she returned with a dark-skinned man.

He claimed he was Amos.

And then that's when things got a little too weird…

**Oh, so it wasn't weird before? **

'Shut up,' I yelled in my head. Stupid voice…just go away.

**I would if I knew why I'm inside your head!**

After lots and lots of explaining, I tried to comprehend everything he said.

"So you're saying, the Egyptian gods from myths are real and we're descendants of ancient gods, and have magical powers?" I remembered. Yeah, it sounded nuts to me, but I have nothing else to say.

"Yes, and you remembered Chaos, Apophis, correct? Well, if you remember anything, we finally finished the battle with him a few hours ago," Amos said darkly.

We just finished a war with a power hungry, sun eating snake? How the hell did I forget that? I just nodded.

"Yes, and do you remember any of the kids that helped you today?" Amos asked patiently. I recalled Sadie, the boy that came up to Sadie, and Jaz.

"You referred to them as trainees earlier," I scratched my head. Amos nodded while a baboon bounded into the room. He made some noises and then Amos replied, "Yes, please bring Carter and Sadie."

"Yes, however Carter and Sadie 'tutors' the trainees. They have hosted for the god Horus and the goddess Isis and you my boy… are currently hosting the god of Death…Anubis," Amos continued.

I tried to sink all that in.

"I am…hosting… a …god?" I said slowly.

**Hello there. **

I made a face. "He's not nice," I grumbled. Amos almost laughed, except Carter and Sadie entered. She wasn't looking at me. She tried to look at everything else in the room, except anything a five feet radius from me.

I wanted to see her eyes again.

**Stop sounding sappy…**

"Can it, Death," I muttered. Sadie made a strangled noise and Carter sighed. There was a very long silence. No one spoke for at least a minute.

Carter cleared his throat. "Uncle Amos, we have all the trainees back in the house. Most of them are injured, but none dead…which is good," he reported.

"And Felix's penguins?" Amos raised an eyebrow. Carter rolled his eyes.

"I made him teleport them all back to Antarctica… well except the two that knocked out Jacobi…" Carter snickered. Sadie jabbed him in the ribs.

"Um… how's Walt…or Anubis?" Carter asked, glancing at me. Sadie almost punched him in the rib again, but instead, she slumped down into a chair, looking at the floor sadly.

"No change… their memories of the last few months were wiped…" Amos replied. "Cha-sete is a memory erasing spell [**A/N: Um, I have no idea what the spell is in Egyptian/hieroglyphs, so I just translated it to Greek, which is actually Xechasete…] **However, memories can be restored, but the prices are high," Amos warned.

Suddenly, the lamp in the corner of the room exploded. We all ducked. Carter had summoned something that was like a boomerang (Amos tells me it's a wand…interesting) and was ready to start beating down somebody.

"Sorry…" Sadie muttered. I saw her hand was clenched into a fist. "Accidentally used ha-di…" Amos sighed.

"Like I said, memories can be restored at a very high price…and the only person that can do it is-" Amos continued.

Before he finished his sentence, Sadie jumped up, grabbed Carter's hand and ran outside the room.

"Khonsu…" I heard her finish for Amos.

Amos smiled grimly.

"Yes, Khonsu, a scoundrel of souls," he finished. Well that was a very happy note to end on.

**Er…uploaded so late, but I did say I was gonna put it up today…I think. Well close to midnight soon here so good reading ^_^ I'm still currently drooling over Anubis : \ [go read the Kane Chronicle wikia… I can't be the only one that does this...! I want a pet jackal now -.- great ]**

**vicki**


	3. All You Wanted

**It's so hot… Man, it's New York and it's like 100+ degrees… dear global warming, just go away. Would've uploaded sooner, but I was making a bracelet :p Eh, anyways, reply to the review left by the guest [ it's okay to leave anonymous reviews, but I just prefer the ones logged in so sometimes I can reply to you if I have to, but if it's anonymous, just check back on the next chapter, cuz I probably have a reply/message for you ] **

**Guest: Yeah, you're right. That sorta totally slipped my mind. When I was writing it, I knew there was something I missing and I guess that was it… um… oh my god. That was what I was like fangirling over…! Out of all the paragraphs under Anubis on that Wikia, I loved the personality and relationship with Sadie the most. Gaaah! **

**I don't own these freaking awesome characters…I still want that jackal…**

I don't like Khonsu. He was somewhere near the upper part of the list of gods I hate. [Shut up Sadie; he's part of my IMAGINARY list then…does that make you happy?]

I felt bad about Sadie and the whole Walt hosting for Anubis thing and then losing BOTH their memories. I had already lost Zia once…this whole situation was probably twice as hard for Sadie. That sucks. I already saw the gears turning in Sadie's head as soon as we bolted out of the room.

After Sadie had made the lamp explode in the room, I was really hoping to be a safe distance from her [don't act annoyed. I know you've been itching to try it on a person ever since you discovered the spell!]

"Is Khonsu the only god that can restore memories?" Sadie asked nervously, biting her lip. I sighed.

"Unfortunately," I groaned. I don't think Khonsu liked us much, after we attacked him for taking unfair advantages.

I faintly heard Uncle Amos still trying to talk to Walt, trying to find something that will trigger his memories. I stood there awkwardly while Sadie was still thinking, making weird hand gestures. Then a penguin waddled up to me. I stared at it.

It stared back.

"Penguin," I said stupidly. Sadie shushed me as she went back to thinking. I peered over the staircase. Felix was nowhere to be seen. When I looked back, the penguin had waddled into the room. I groaned as I went into the room to drag the penguin back out.

"Sorry," I apologized to Amos and Walt. "Come on you stupid bird!" I had to pick up the bird, hoping it didn't want to poop on me. I've had bad experiences with birds, and being birds.

I had to chase down Felix, who was outside by the pool, trying to get his penguins out of the pool, with no avail. He then fell in, sputtering. I tried not to laugh.

"Hey Felix! I found your penguin…" I called. I set the bird down and he waddled over to Felix. "I think you should give them back to Antarctica…" Felix was just in the water, pouting. I gave up and headed back upstairs. Sadie was nowhere to be found.

Great.

Uncle Amos was sitting quietly in the room while Walt tried to remember as much as possible.

"I remember…when I was in Seattle… my mom used to worry about me constantly, because of a curse on my family. An Egyptian curse that runs in my family," Walt paused, narrowing his eyes. I could tell he was struggling to remember as much as possible. "My family…descended from… Akhenaton? He wanted to destroy the gods, I think, and he and his children were cursed so they die at a young age, right?"

Uncle Amos nodded grimly. I wanted to ask where Sadie was, but I didn't want to interrupt on him remembering his past.

"I used to create…amulets to store power in them. My mother said using magic speeds up the death," Walt said as he fingered his _shen_ amulet, the same one that Sadie was wearing. "And… this one is special. I don't know why." Walt looked down.

Both Uncle Amos and I turned away at this. He didn't speak for a long time, so I took advantage of the few seconds.

"Uncle Amos, do you know where Sadie went?" I asked, hoping he knew. Uncle Amos and Walt both looked at me.

"I thought she was with you, wasn't she?" Uncle Amos asked in alarm. Oh god, this wasn't good. She could be anywhere right now.

"She was…and then I left to give Felix his penguin back, and then she was gone," I insisted. Walt didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to. He didn't know Sadie anymore. _He didn't know Sadie anymore._ That repeated in my head. _Memories. _

Oh no.

"I think I know where she went. And it's not good news," I reported grimly. Nobody spoke, so I continued. "The last thing she talked to me about was Khonsu…and memories."

Uncle Amos sighed grimly. "Let's just hope she returns safely."

I had nothing else to say. Khonsu didn't like us very much already and I swear if Sadie did something stupid -

Then, there was a loud pop in the room.

"There has to be some other way, you – OW!" Sadie yelled and then fell on the floor. She groaned and pushed herself off the floor.

We all stared at her. She didn't use a portal; that was for sure.

"What the hell? I didn't ask anyone to portal me back!" she grumbled angrily. I stared at her in confusion. No one spoke for a few seconds. You know, the whole not talking thing was becoming really annoying.

"No one brought you back here… did Khonsu kick you out or something?" I questioned. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"No. He looked like he was having fun when I kept yelling at him for his stupid compromises," Sadie huffed, sitting down. "The last thing was, I don't know, I was just talking, and then I felt like I was in a car being slammed on brakes…" She looked down and then glanced at her _shen_ amulet, identical to Walt's. She then glanced at Walt in realization.

"You bloody idiot, why did you teleport me out of there?" she grumbled under her breath. I tried not to laugh. Walt probably saved her life. She was known for making stupid decisions… [well it's true]

"Sadie, might I remind you, he doesn't know you so I suggest you stop referring to him as a bloody idiot," I coughed.

"I just…I just can't stand to see both of them like this," she sighed, and then walked out. I guess she had a chat with Anubis as well, and that didn't go well. [Sadie says I finally got it through my thick head…shut up.]

**Er…so yeah, this wasn't my best chapter. I didn't like it a lot. Review/fav/do whatever you want… :D The letters are soon to come! Yay. **

**Well, nearly 11PM here, and I am gonna curl up in my room, with the AC on, and read TKC :D**

**Review [free cookies to reviewers] **

**PS. I still want a pet jackal (I'm probably gonna continue saying this) **

**vicki**


	4. Words Not Memories

**Hey everybody. Ugh, I don't know how many of you live in the northeastern part of the US but omg, huge thunderstorm and I was dying. Not literally but 106 degrees is super hot -.- I was hoping to see a rainbow but course not -_- I don't wanna keep rambling on and on so here's the disclaimer and the new chapter.**

**I don't own any of these fabulous characters … they belong to the one and only Rick Riordan :D **

I was listening to two people at the same time talk. The god Osiris and the Chief Lector, Amos. You know, it's a lot harder two listen to two different people when you're in both worlds at the same time. Confused yet? I am…

Lord Osiris was going on and on about how proud he was of his daughter and son for restoring Ma'at. So Sadie and Carter were the children of Lord Osiris?

**Stop thinking! I'm trying to listen! **

I sighed. Hosting a mortal wasn't easy or fun. I like my thoughts inside my OWN head, thank you very much.

**Heard that. **

See what I mean? There must've been a reason why I wanted to host Walt. There was a thought nagging me. It didn't say directly, but there was a feeling that the answer could be answered by Sadie.

I stared at the dirt and kicked at it. I felt so worthless. I couldn't remember anything.

**If it helps anything, I can't either. **

'It doesn't help,' I muttered back. I flashed myself to the New Orleans graveyard. They had so many funerals there. Something about this place was special, and I didn't mean all these deaths and funerals. Something else had happened here. But what?

**Stop being so loud! I'm trying to listen. **I rolled my eyes.

Carter was rambling on and on about possible ways to restore memories, but Amos kept shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry but Khonsu is the only one to restore memories. You can go through every book in the library and not find a single one on memory spells," Amos replied. Well that was discouraging.

I remembered that Nut gambled with Khonsu and created five new days. But I also remembered that Khonsu was known for taking more than what someone originally bargained. He also used to 'eat' people's souls. That wasn't exactly comforting.

There has to be something here, a clue maybe. I zoned out and then began to listen to Carter and Walt's conversation.

"So, that was basically our trip to the Underworld… does that jog any memory…?" Carter asked tentatively. Walt shook his head but I was listening closely. Trip to the Underworld…?

'What happened in the Underworld!' I wondered, 'Ask him that!'

**Please can't kill anyone. **But he asked the question anyways.

Carter frowned and paused to think. "Well, I don't know… we were there with Sadie, and Khufu, but only Sadie knew what happened. Khufu and I were, in a way, stuck in time. When we 'unfroze,' Sadie came back with the Feather of Truth. She didn't tell us how she got it though," he explained.

**Any other questions? **I replied no and went back to thinking. Feather of Truth… I held my hand out and there was a small explosion of white light, and the feather appeared. It was used to know if the dead were worthy enough for the afterlife. It would be used on the scales, to balance out their lies and their life.

I gave Sadie the Feather of Truth. Here. Well that was a start. But this still didn't bring back that memory, which wasn't fair.

**Life isn't fair. **

'Shut up,' I groaned.

Without the memories, what was the point? I couldn't really be myself and neither could Walt.

I flashed back to the Hall of Judgement. I saw Sadie there, which was a surprise. She was talking to the ghost, Lady Kane. Lord Osiris was pacing around anxiously. When he saw me, he waved me over.

I walked over nervously. He beckoned me far away from Sadie and Lady Kane.

"Sadie said you lost your memory…both in Walt and Anubis…is it true that you took the spell for yourself when it was aimed at Sadie?" Lord Osiris asked.

I stood there like an idiot, trying to think of an answer.

"I guess so… I don't know," I stammered. Lord Osiris sighed. Sadie was still talking to Lady Kane and she was trying her best to comfort her daughter. She looked over her shoulder and saw me. She sighed, depressed by our earlier conversation. I didn't blame her.

"I believe someone must consult with Khonsu again," Lord Osiris managed the name out. I didn't ask who. "You may go now… just don't do anything… that creates too many questions; we've had quite a lot of excitement for one day."

I nodded and I changed into my jackal form. I saw Sadie take one more look at me and then portalled out. I sighed… if that was possible in jackal form, and then took off into the darkness that was the Underworld.

**So this wasn't my best chapter. It was harder for me to write this one since he can't do much without his memories and just talking in Walt's head. I had to literally keep flipping through all three books [all next to me :D] to get some references… I know this wasn't my best chapter, so hate me for it :p **

**I hope the next chapter will be better :D **

**So cupcakes for whoever reviews…and will someone please give me a jackal? c: yeah, I think I reached the maximum level of weirdness… O . O Peace FF-ers :D **

**vicki**


	5. Thoughts and Deals

**:| it was cold today… I think. Um so the last chapter was suckish in my opinion, so I'm trying to make this one better. So before I begin [you can skip through this if you want, just my pointless rambling] umm so I have Saturday classes [high school prepping] and I still haven't finished last week's homework, so I'm not sure if I can upload tomorrow. So that's number1… number2 if you guys haven't figured out I have a slight obsession/dedication to One Direction, you do now and I have a video up on YouTube about Eleanor and Danielle [directioners will know and understand] so if you could please [just directioners; if you're not, it's okay] just attach this after the YouTube URL watch?v=SxzR-b7mdnQ **

**Hmm… another thing, if you guys wanna follow my tumblr, feel free. It's cameraluv913 **

**I still have a bubble tea problem and on top of that, I'm in love with the Janoskians. :D **

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. **

I kept thinking back to what Khonsu had said. It just wasn't fair, but thinking back on all that I had lost, nothing was fair already, so why should I be surprised? [Carter, stop trying to get me to tell you what he told me!] I just couldn't bring myself to tell anybody what he had said. I went to my room and flopped angrily on my bed. Just when I thought that destroying Apophis's shadow and excreting him from the world was the end of all my troubles, there comes more problems. Great.

I put in my headphones and listened to the _Sad_ playlist again. It was funny; I've been listening to that playlist ever since the explosion at the British museum…but before that too. I ate some chocolate caramels. They usually always made me feel better, but this time it didn't. I missed the days with Muffin, and the days when I used to talk to Liz and Emma. Those days, my life was at least close enough to normal.

I wasn't even acting like myself. I rarely cried in front of people. I wondered how Carter felt when Zia was just a shabti. It was a different case, but she had still lost her memories. But the last thing I wanted was to talk to my brother about feelings.

I glared at the poster of Anubis in my closet. "Why you bloody idiot…? Why would you just do all that for me?" I whispered.

I talked to him earlier. He had no idea who I was. I guess the last thing he remembered was the whole releasing of gods. That was months ago. I remembered that forlorn look he gave me when he turned into a jackal and ran further off. It reminded me too much of when we first met. I sighed.

Khufu bounded into my room. "Agh! Wah agh meh," he grunted out. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hungry," I replied and he swung out of my room.

I ran over the thoughts again. 'The price of restoring memories? Your soul,' he had said.

Was I really considering this offer? You bet.

Was I ready to leave everything for the two boys I love? Most definitely not.

I threw off my headphones and rushed out my room, nearly colliding with Walt. Fabulous.

"Sorry. Are you going to dinner?" I asked. I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Um yeah," he replied. Well two words… that was depressing.

"Uh… then, have fun," I said, and then turned towards Carter's room. I was halfway there when he called out.

"Sadie?"

I paused, and then turned around. "Yeah?" I responded hesitantly. Was he going to tell me to leave him alone or…

"Are you coming to dinner?" he asked. I was surprised by his question.

I shook my head with a smile. "No, you go ahead; see you later."

I continued to Carter's room. I knocked on his door. "Wikipedia, open up," I called, still banging on his door.

"Hold on! Jeez," Carter complained. He opened his door, holding a giant volume of an encyclopedia. I stared at it for a long time.

"Don't ask," he interrupted as I opened my mouth to ask what the heck was up with that. I mouthed a silent 'okay' and then began to ask him a question.

"Hypothetically, if someone close to you, like, a girlfriend, lost her memories, what would you do?" I asked hesitantly.

Carter looked at me, knowing this was about the whole memory loss situation.

"Depends… if there was a spell to reverse it, then I would use the spell," he said warily. I rolled my eyes. I could tell he was avoiding answering the question truthfully.

"Let's say there was no spell to reverse it…more like a deadly…compromise," I said, putting it lightly. Carter eyeballed me. Just answer the stupid question and stop staring at me as if I grew another eyeball!

There was a long silence. Have I mentioned that I don't like silence very much? No? Well you know now.

"I…I guess I would do whatever I have to," he said softly. He gave me a sad look.

I frowned. "What if it came with a compromise… that results in death?"

Carter stared at me. "You can't be serious. Are you actually considering…" I sighed and looked away. "What about everyone here? You can't just leave like that," he yelled. The chatter from the dining room stopped. I winced.

"Lower your voice! I don't need everyone hearing this," I snapped sharply. "I don't know if I can just leave all this. I can't stand to see the both of them like that!" Carter pinched his nose in frustration.

"There has to be some other way," he insisted. I glared at him.

"You perfectly know there isn't. I know Amos told you," I reminded.

Carter sighed. The tension was tight around the whole house. The dining room was still silent, as if they were trying to listen to our conversation. I stormed onto the balcony and yelled down, "GO BACK TO EATING!" There was a loud clatter of utensils and rushed voices. I rolled my eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid yet," Carter warned.

"I'm known for doing stupid things. That's not gonna change, is it?" I replied gloomily as I went down for dinner.

Carter followed me down, shaking his head and muttering stupid things about him. I didn't blame him.

No one tried to speak to me during dinner. That was good. I didn't want to speak to anyone anyways. I didn't have much of an appetite. I just pushed the potatoes on my plate around. I swear everyone was watching me. It made me uncomfortable, which was weird.

I sighed, pushed my chair back and announced, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." No one said anything as I left for my bedroom. I took a quick shower to clear all the thoughts from my head. It didn't help very much. The thoughts were still swimming around when I got to my bed. Groaning, I plugged my headphones in and continued to listen to the music.

I hoped for the music to distract me but it didn't. Sighing, I reached over to my drawer. I pulled a stack of paper out and a folder. I had tons of things stored in my drawer, including photographs and letters. I grabbed the pen off my nightstand and pressed it on the paper and began to write.

**So yeah, that's it for now. I didn't wanna stop there but these stupid mosquito bites are bothering the hell out of me. So review, cupcakes for everyone, and someone get me a jackal… or the Janoskians are fine too… I might not post tomorrow, but that depends on when I do my homework… Au revoir!**

**vicki**


End file.
